


La vuelta al campamento

by jabyjack



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabyjack/pseuds/jabyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiempo de incertidumbre después de la batalla en el Vesubio y conocedor de que nuevas legiones vienen tras ellos, Agron y Nasir tratan de sobrevivir tanto física como emocionalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vuelta al campamento

Los días habían pasado, la batalla del vesubio quedó atrás, y delante la esperanza y el miedo a partes iguales, pues el conocimiento de las legiones enviadas por Roma se hacía cada vez más y más real.

 

Nasir volvía ese noche de haber estado de vigilancia, como explorador, pequeño y rápido, Espartaco lo había convertido rápidamente en sus ojos más allá de la ruta marcada y de los bosques que les ofrecían cobijo.

 

Había oído los rumores en un pueblo cercano de la cercanía de dos legiones, todas ellas a las ordenes de un solo hombre, un solo general. Aun estaban a varios días de distancia y debía de informar a Espartaco para que tomase el mejor camino y la mejor ruta para prepararse por lo que estaba por venir, quizás aun tardaran unas semanas, pero no mucho tiempo más.

 

Rápidamente encontró a Espartaco hablando con Crixus.

 

-Habla Nasir, cuenta que has visto y oído.

 

-Dos legiones marchan de Roma, un general comanda las dos, llegarán en una semana, un par a lo sumo.- Nasir intentaba otear el paisaje en busca de una cara que le transmitía felicidad, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

 

-¿Dos legiones?- Crixus parecía desanimado. –Nos superan con creces en número, necesitaremos más soldados.

 

Espartaco despidió con un saludo a Nasir, lo que le indicaba que era libre de irse si quería, ya no era como con su dominus. No tenía porque obedecer, pero era la forma que tenía de agradecer su ayuda y de indicarle que era libre para hacer lo que quisiera hasta que le necesitaran de nuevo.

 

Normalmente le gustaba quedarse y ayudar, escuchar los planes y terminarlos de afinar, no lo había echo nunca antes, pero desde que se unió a los gladiadores había descubierto que se le daba bien engañar a los romanos, hacerles pensar lo que ellos quisieran, los conocía demasiado bien después de tantos años, y también se le daban bastante bien los planes.

 

Pero estaba exhausto después de varios días de viaje, y se moría por ganas de reunirse con su grandullón.

 

-¿Has visto a Agron?- Preguntó antes de marchar.

 

-Si, se encaminó hacia el río.

 

Nasir no perdió más el tiempo, siguió el sentido de su oído para encaminarse hacia donde estaba la corriente.

 

Al llegar al lecho del río miró de reojo, en busca de la enorme figura que había adquirido ahora su corazón. Sin embargo no parecía estar allí, casi cuando iba a dirigirse a otro lado, por si se había equivocado de sitio, o por si ya se había marchado, vio a la luz de las estrellas que había alguien sentado a unos veinte metros, le costó distinguirlo porque apenas se movía.

 

Se acercó allí con cautela, pero pronto reconoció la chaqueta de piel que Agron le había prestado a veces. Se acerco despacio, tranquilo, intentando guardar en su memoria la imagen de aquel gigante encogido.

 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tantos sentimientos y tanta vida contenidos en su cuerpo, parecía que iba a romperse de tanto júbilo que sentía. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentir nada así por nadie, hombre o mujer. Y sin embargo ahora apenas podía contener los gestos, caricias e íntimos besos que habían compartido y que le hacían flotar bajo las estrellas esa noche, con el sonido del río y los dioses como únicos testigos.

 

Un sonido le sacó de su ensoñación, un pequeño quejido, como el de un niño cuando se ha raspado la rodilla mientras jugaba.

 

Aceleró el paso hasta reunirse con él. Y se sentó a su lado.

 

No dijo nada, solo contempló el paisaje, y después disimuladamente a Agron, una lágrima se desplazaba por la cara de su gigante, una lágrima que se le clavó en lo profundo de su corazón.

 

Se acercó a él, no hacían falta palabras, Agron le reconoció, una triste sonrisa asomó a esos ojos azules tristes. Era como un perrito pidiendo auxilio, no buscaba palabras de consuelo, y no se las dio.

 

Acercó sus labios a los del gigante, y los besó con pasión. Agron respondió titubeante, y Nasir le animó a abrir los labios, colándose en su boca, transmitiéndole su calor y su sabor.

 

El gigante empezó a reaccionar, y le cogió el rostro entre sus enormes manos.

 

Se separaron un momento, Nasir clavó su mirada en los ojos de Agron, este levemente asintió, y Nasir, se levantó, cogió la cabeza del gigantón y la hundió entre sus manos y su estomago.

 

Agron volvió a llorar. Nasir lo consoló, lo levantó y se fundieron en un necesitado abrazo.

 

Desde que todo había terminado, desde que se pudieron relajar, cuando eran separados por demasiados días, Agron se perdía en el recuerdo de Duro, su hermano, sin nada en lo que entretenerse su recuerdo había vuelto a él algunas noches, y Nasir y él se habían pasado hablando sobre sus hermanos y familias hasta las primeras luces del alba. Ahora estaban algo mejor, pero aun así a veces decaía.

 

La pérdida de Agron había sido más reciente, y debido a los acontecimientos no había podido despedirse de él como el gigantón hubiese querido, así que algunas noches, pillado con la guardia baja solo necesitaba un abrazo para volver a sentirse amado.

 

Ambos lo habían perdido todo, pero ahora se tenían el uno al otro, y aunque ambos sabían que quizás no pudieran durar mucho tiempo, que no sabían cuanto pasaría hasta que la enfermedad, el hambre o una espada o flecha romana los separase. Iban a vivir todos los momentos que pudieran juntos, porque para que sirve la libertad si no es para vivirla con quien quieras.

 

Agron se calmó, separó lentamente el abrazo de Nasir, y le miró a los ojos como si fuese la primera vez que le veía esa noche.

 

-Gracias.

 

-Ay, mi enorme gladiador.

 

Una sonrisa asomó a ambos labios, y un beso en fina felicidad fue compartido. Agron cogió las manos de Nasir, le acarició la herida del estomago, la herida causada por su separación, aun le pesaba un poco aunque no fuera directamente el culpable. Y cogiéndole la mano, le llevó hasta donde estaban los demás.

 

Caminaron un corto tramo, hasta llegar a una hoguera ahora extinguida, había algo de carne envuelta en una tela que Agron había guardado a la espera del regreso de Nasir, y ahora que volvían a estar juntos. Ahora que eran otra vez un solo corazón, volvió a encender el fuego de la hoguera. Y ambos se sentaron y charlaron a su alrededor. Inundando la noche con risas llenas de diversión, juegos, y amor.

 

Los besos, lentos, cálidos, eran descargas de placer que iban recorriendo sus cuerpos. Cual chispas del principio de una hoguera, fueron aumentando en velocidad e intensidad. Cada vez más frenéticos, cada vez más salvajes.

 

Agron mordía levemente el labio inferior de Nasir, al sirio eso le volvía loco, y éste, respondía con jadeos que se escapaban de su boca entreabierta.

 

Las manos de Agron se aferraban fuertemente a la espalda de Nasir, intentando acercar aun más sus cuerpos. Las de Nasir, más rápidas y expertas acariciaban los pectorales fuertemente marcados, rozaban las cicatrices de las batallas pasadas y pellizcaban los pezones duros por la excitación del momento, provocando que el grandullón rompiera los besos con suaves gemidos de autentico placer.

 

Los ojos cerrados, los besos ahogados y entrecortados, los cuerpos duros, marcados, excitados por el amor y la necesidad después de varios días separados. Todo era como una mezcla de luz y oscuridad, sudor y frescor, sensaciones en estado puro.

 

Nasir no pudo soportarlo más y tumbó a Agron de espaldas en el suelo. Se tomó un momento para contemplarlo a la luz de la hoguera. Su cuerpo rivalizaba con el de los Dioses, sus ojos tenían vida propia con una dulzura que elevaba el corazón.

 

-Agron…

 

-Sschh, el tiempo de las palabras lo arrastró el viento.

 

Nasir se tumbó y continuó fugazmente con los besos, pronto la pasión se volvió fuerte y rápida, como relámpagos en una tormenta.

 

Nasir bajo la mano y cerró alrededor del miembro duro de Agron, este, al sentir el calido movimiento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás quedando al merced del pequeño hombre.

 

A Nasir le encantaba ese momento, saber que podía hacer estremecerse a tan bravo guerrero le llenaba de felicidad. Alargó el momento todo lo que pudo, apretando la base, frotando levemente el tronco con la punta de sus dedos, acariciando el glande con delicadeza, usando las pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal que ya emanaban de la punta. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Agron empezaba a estremecerse, acercó su cabeza hacia el miembro, teniendo cuidado de no rozarlo con los labios, se lo introdujo en la boca y una vez que estaba casi entero, la cerró, para que la sensación, en vez de poco a poco, recorriera toda la longitud de golpe. Unos gemidos escapando de los dientes apretados, y las manos del grandullón tapándose la cara, indicaban que lo había conseguido.

 

No quiso darle un momento de descanso, ahora era suyo e iba a intentar que disfrutara tanto como le fuera posible, así le mostraría lo mucho que significaba para él y que no había palabras suficientes en ninguna de las lenguas para poder explicarlo.

 

Poco a poco empezó a desplazarse arriba y abajo, lentamente, succionando al subir y empujando levemente con la lengua el tronco y el glande al bajar. La respiración de Agron empezó pronto a aumentar en velocidad, y Nasir se controlo para no terminarlo, hacía mucho que quería poder disfrutar con él y la noche iba a ser larga.

Paro completamente un momento, dejando que sé recuperara, pero Agron no paró, se incorporó y buscó ansioso la boca de Nasir, como un hombre sediento se abalanza sobre una fuente de agua fresca.

 

Nasir contuvo su lengua dentro de su boca, y los besos salvajes poco a poco volvieron a ser otra vez tiernos. Agron le sonrió, con una sonrisa picarona que indicaba que ahora le tocaba a él jugar.

 

Agron se sentó enredando con sus piernas a Nasir, enredó con sus dedos los dedos de las manos de Nasir, cogidos de las manos, unidos, se acercó los labios a los de él con los ojos abiertos, y cuando Nasir cerro sus ojos en espera del beso, desvió sus labios besando solo la comisura, recorrió con su lengua el filo de los labios, y aunque Nasir movía la cabeza intentando enredar su lengua con la de Agron, él la esquivaba, y le obligaba a esperar, a disfrutar de la caricia.

 

Bajo poco a poco, besándole el cuello, haciendo pequeñas succiones, lo suficientemente flojas para no dejar marca, lo suficientemente fuertes para que Nasir empezara a suspirar de placer. Empujó con sus manos las manos del pequeño, echando un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás, semitumbado, le besó las clavículas, y recorrió con su lengua calida el suave tacto de los pectorales de Nasir, le soltó las manos y le abrazó con un brazo la parte baja de la espalda, mientras que con el otro acariciaba un pectoral a la vez que daba pequeños mordisquitos en el otro pezón, lo recorría con la lengua, lo succionaba un poco, lo volvía a morder.

 

Para Nasir el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Agron alternaba mano y boca, siempre había algo dándole placer en ambos pectorales a la vez. Si el grandullón no le estuviese abrazando, se habría dejado caer de espaldas sobre la tierra.

 

Agron en un determinado momento paro, miró a los ojos entrecerrados de Nasir y este pudo ver una mirada llena de amor y necesidad, podía ser la mano derecha de Espartaco, podía derrotar sin problemas a cuantos enemigos se pusieran por delante de él, pero ahora su mirada reflejaba amor en estado puro, y la necesidad de estar con él. Nasir solo pudo acariciarle el rostro entre ambas manos y entregarle el mejor beso que jamás había dado a nadie.

 

Una vez que su amor se había reafirmado, Agron tumbó completamente a Nasir, y le desnudo con una mano mientras seguía bajando con la cálida lengua por los abdominales, jugando con ella en el ombligo y finalmente mordisqueando las caderas del pequeño.

 

El miembro erecto de Nasir esperaba ansiosamente cualquier muestra, y al verlo tan desesperado, Agron subió la mirada a los ojos de Nasir, vio su expresión algo suplicante, y solo pudo sonreír. Sin apartar los ojos de los de su amor, besó la punta del glande una vez, y otra, y otra, viendo como la necesidad y desesperación de Nasir aumentaba, él también sabía jugar a ese juego.

 

Recogió con la punta de su lengua las pequeñas gotas que emanaban del miembro, y por fin, se lo metió de un rápido movimiento en la boca. Nasir tensó todo el cuerpo al recibir los calambrazos de placer, intentó encoger el cuello para ver como Agron introducía y sacaba su miembro de la boca, pero el grandullón se dio cuenta de ello y esta vez, se lo metió por completo en la boca, obligándole a volver a tensarse completamente. Sin embargo, estaba vez, no se la saco, en vez de ello, aupó con una de sus manos el culo de Nasir, para indicarle que este empezase a mover las caderas en busca del placer que anhelaba.

 

Y así lo hizo el pequeño hombre, al principio, lento, con cuidado de no atragantarlo. Pero cuando fue cogiendo confianza empezó a hacerle el amor a la boca de Agron más y más rápido. Cada elevación de cadera era un placer enorme, cada bajada una chispa que recorría todo su cuerpo, y sin darse cuenta estaba gimiendo a media voz cuando Agron quitó su cabeza y se tumbó a su lado, acercando la boca a su oído.

 

-Ssshhh, no tienen porqué oírnos todos.- Le susurró.

 

-La culpa es tuya por hacerlo también.- Giró la cabeza, y le volvió a besar.

 

El sabor de la boca de Agron era tal que podía vivir solamente de sus besos, algunos suaves y delicados, cargados de amor. Otros veloces y salvajes cargados de lujuria. Pero todos ellos mejor que el anterior.

 

Agron se fue a colocar sobre Nasir, pero este rápidamente se giró para ponerse boca abajo.

 

-Esta vez, me toca disfrutar a mí.

 

Agron rió, y asintió.

 

-Está bien.

 

Nasir subió un poco las caderas, y Agron escupió un poco de saliva en su mano, y con la ayuda de esta, guió a su miembro a la calida entrada de Nasir.

 

Introdujo un poco el miembro entre el circulo apretado de los músculos de Nasir, y esperó a que este se relajara besándole el cuello. Muy poco a poco fue entrando en el calido interior, hasta que Nasir gimió dándole a entender que ya estaba preparado. Aun así decidió seguir lentamente hasta introducirla por completo. Al entrar entera, el pequeño volvió a gemir y levantó la cabeza. Ahora empezó el vaivén de las caderas del grandullón, lentamente al principio, la idea de poder hacerle daño a su vida era horrible, y más y más rápido después. Con cada golpe de sus caderas, Agron intentaba rozar todo el interior de Nasir, sabía, por experiencia propia, que así conseguía provocar descargas increíbles y absolutamente geniales a cada célula del cuerpo de Nasir.

 

Los gemidos de ambos empezaron a coordinarse en la noche, Agron le cogió una de sus manos, y con la otra levantó aun más las caderas de Nasir, dejándolo a cuatro patas. En esa postura Agron era capaz de alcanzar el miembro de Nasir con la otra mano, y de controlarlo completamente.

 

Nasir solo tenía que dejarse llevar y sentir todo el placer, mientras notaba el movimiento del cuerpo de Agron detrás del suyo, notaba como Agron había sincronizado este movimiento con el de la mano sobre su miembro, y empezaba a notar en su espalda las gotas de sudor que caían de Agron por el esfuerzo del momento.

 

Nasir se terminó de incorporar, llevando la mano que tenían agarrada a su corazón y agarrándose con la otra a la espalda musculosa de Agron, mientras este seguía penetrándolo y masturbándolo.

 

Nasir giró la cabeza al sentir que ambos se acercaban y que los gemidos de ambos subían en intensidad. Estos eran cada vez más rápidos, cada vez más altos, notaba la sensación acumularse en el punto de unión entre su glande y su tronco y sabía, por la respiración y los movimientos de Agron, que a él no le quedaba mucho más.

 

-Nasir…

 

-Agron…

 

Ambos se besaron mientras se corrían al mismo tiempo, el besó era más para apagar la fuerza de los gemidos que beso en sí, pues tal era el placer de los dos que no conseguían hacer otra cosa que dejar los labios fijos en los de su pareja, pero eso era aun así lo mejor.

 

Poco a poco las respiraciones fueron calmándose, y el beso volvió a ser un juego de labios.

 

Ambos se miraron aún sin moverse, sintiéndose completamente felices. Entonces Agron empezó a reír a carcajadas de pura felicidad.

 

-Me has manchado la mano.

 

-Tú me has llenado, así que no te quejes.

 

Ambos empezaron a reír a más no poder, y volvieron a besarse con besos cortos y suaves, sin poder para de mirarse.

 

-¿Y si continuamos esto en el río?- Indicó Agron señalando con la cabeza al río en el que antes habían estado.

 

Nasir no contestó, cogió sus prendas y las de Agron salió corriendo hacia el la orilla.

 

-¡Vuelve aquí puto Sirio!

 

Al ver que no iba a volver salió corriendo desnudo, buscando la figura de Nasir iluminado por la luz de la luna en la orilla del río.

 


End file.
